1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a private communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art mobile communication system, when a mobile station requests a call connection to a base station, the base station transmits a list of available traffic channels, using a signal channel to the mobile station. Then, the mobile station checks the available traffic channels and selects one of the available traffic channels which has a least amount of interference with the traffic channels of other base stations. The mobile station the transmits the selected traffic channel to the base station using the signal channel. Thus, a call connection is carried out for the mobile station (see JP-A-7-107544).
In the above-described prior art mobile communication system, however, since traffic channels are checked and one of the traffic channels is selected upon receipt of a call connection request from a mobile station, it takes a long time to allocate an optimum traffic channel to the mobile station.